This invention relates to a biodegradable mulch product and to a process for its preparation. In a particular embodiment, the present invention is directed to biodegradable products of waste paper materials.
The preparation of mulch products by the shredding of paper is well known in the prior art. For example,
Koeing et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,890, teaches shredding waste paper into finely divided particles and mixing the shredded paper with dry chemicals in powdered form. The process is a dry formula for hydroseeding.
Videen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,480, discloses hydraulic mulch for hydroseeding comprising fibrous material of finely shredded paper. The function of the fibrous material is to hold the mixture together during hydroseeding.
Thorman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,140, discloses finely ground paper which is processed with a wetting agent and colored, then dried. This material is used in a formula for hydroseeding. Specifically, one acre requires 3200 gallons of water, 1400 pounds of paper mulch, 800 pounds of fertilizer and 200 pounds of seed.
The Koeing et al, Videen and Thorman patents disclose methods for the production of hydroseeding formulas used to promote germination of seeds in highly eroded areas, highway embankments, etc. Also, in each instance, the paper mulch prepared tends to become a coagulated or cohesive mass or a blanket of fiber. Also, the mulch prepared by the aforementioned patents decays in 3 to 4 weeks which coincides with the germination and growing of natural grass.
In view of the short-life that characterizes the mulch products of the prior art patents discussed above, the products are unsuitable as substitutes for natural wood mulch commonly used to mulch, for instance, trees, bushes and the like.
Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,483, teaches a means of shredding, baling, and pelletizing paper and paper products for use as mulch and animal fodder. In the case of animal fodder, waste paper is used for its cellulose fiber content and as a substitute for other types of cellulose containing green roughage.
The mulch product of Kelley likewise does not have the durability and low rate of biodegradation necessary to render it a suitable substitute for natural wood mulch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mulch product of a cellulosic material that resembles natural wood mulches in durability.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a mulch product that biodegrades in the presence of aerobic organisms, a completely natural decomposition process as opposed to waste paper materials which commonly end up in landfills. Since, in a landfill situation, aerobic organisms do not live subterraneously, it is very difficult for the waste paper product to biodegrade.
Another object of the invention is to provide a product which is non-toxic and otherwise environmentally acceptable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tree mulch of cellulosic fibrous material such as waste paper that simulates natural tree mulch in appearance, in durability and in the rate of biodegradation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simulated tree mulch that requires far less amounts to be used in mulching a given area than natural tree mulch.